


a flood

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi, YET ANOTHER talk on the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Flick doesn't know whether it's a blessing or a curse that neither of them notices the way her hands shake.





	a flood

Flick doesn't know whether it's a blessing or a curse that neither of them notices the way her hands shake, one dragging Oswald with her, the other balled into a fist. 

Albany is in the middle of a story about a horse, and Flick can see the moment he notices something is wrong, promising to finish the story another time and joining them on the quiet trek back to their room. The children react surprisingly without a fuss, looking a bit worried.

Flick can tell they'll find Cosimo before she'll even start talking. 

Albany notices the desperate way she keeps a hold of Oswald’s hand all this time and raises an eyebrow at her, but says nothing, giving her time to compose herself. 

Flick takes a breath and for a moment just opens and closes her mouth, the words refusing to come, and when they finally do, it's like a dam breaking open. 

‘He died, Oswald died, and it was just lucky I could save him, but he  _ died  _ and it was my fault.”

She's not sure when she starts crying, but when she realizes she can't stop, her voice breaks, but she keeps on talking. 


End file.
